Wednesday Evenings
by The Almighty Kit
Summary: KaiRei, TysonMax. Sequel to 'Tuesday Mornings'. Max calls in some reiforcements to help his team captain and Rei get together. Will thier plan work, or blow up in thier faces? Please read and review! :D.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Well, here it is. The first chapter of Wednesday Evenings:D. I figured it would be up much later than this, it being close to the end of the school year and all, but I stayed home sick one day and just decided to write it!

Thoughts- _/blah blah blah/_

-----------

It was Wednesday evening and seeing as though Wednesday was their official day off, the Bladebreakers were living it up. Rei was up in his room soaking in the tub, Tyson was downstairs on the couch half watching 'The Grudge' and eating popcorn and half watching the blond who sat beside him, Kai had gone off to god knows where after lunch and everyone's favorite all American blond was sitting next to Tyson on the couch cross legged, much of his pale thighs being revealed by the too short shorts he was wearing. Max glanced between the TV and the clock, fidgeting nervously and was totally oblivious to Tyson's now wandering hands.

The ocean-eyed teen sighed softly and fingered the hem of his over sized tank top, which he stole from Kai a few months ago, absentmindedly. He glanced over at the clock once more.

_/Where are they! They were supposed to be here an hour ago! What if they're not coming after all! What if their plane got delayed! What if th—wait. Why is my leg and back cold all of a sudden? Ew. My neck's wet too/_

Max glanced down and blushed deeply. It seemed that Tyson had mistaken Max's nervous sigh as a pleasured sigh and had pulled the unsuspecting blond into his lap, one hand going up the back of his shirt and the other stroking his silky smooth inner thigh while he sucked and lapped at the blond's sensitive neck.

Max opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound he made was a cross between a whimper and a moan as Tyson came across a certain spot on his neck with his tongue. He unconsciously bared his neck, granting Tyson better access to that spot. Tyson smirked against Max's neck and began to nip at it softly, earning pleased sounds from the ocean-eyed teen in his lap.

Moments later, the pair was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell, making the smaller teen jump. Max started to get up and answer it, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his lithe waist and Tyson went back to working his neck.

Max let out a whine of protest.

"Ty! Stop! I've gotta answer that!"

Tyson pushed Max onto his back on the couch, straddling the younger's hips, making ocean eyes widen in surprise. Tyson smirked at the blond's reaction.

"Let Rei get it. We're busy."

Tyson's hands snaked their way up Max's shirt, trying to pull it off. Max glared uncharacteristically at the navy haired teen and pushed him off of him and onto the floor with all the strength he could muster. Tyson looked up at the blond in shock before his eyes darkened in anger, Max denying him of what he wanted.

"Max! What the hell!"

"I told you I needed to open the door, but you wouldn't listen!"

"And! Rei's perfectly capable of opening the damn door!"

The doorbell rang once again and Max heard Rei's door open.

-----------

Rei had been relaxing in his warm bath; thinking silently of his team captain, when the doorbell had rang, interrupting his thoughts. The neko-jin knew Max and Tyson were downstairs, but he figured he should get out anyway. He was beginning to get all pruney, and that was really unattractive. I mean let's face it, who would want to look at someone who looked like a prune because they stayed in the bath too long? Certainly not a certain slate haired team captain.

Rei let the water out and dried off. As he went into his room to get dressed he could hear faint arguing and then a thud. Dressing quickly he opened his door, only to hear the doorbell ring again. He saw Max get up and straighten his shirt before glancing at him, giving the raven-haired teen one of his dazzling smiles.

"I've got it Rei!"

Rei raised and eyebrow at the red mark on Max's neck, but decided to make no comment.

"Okay! Call me if you need me."

With that said, Rei went back inside his room. Yawning, he climbed into bed, figuring a short nap before dinner would be nice.

-----------

Max watched Rei go back into his room and then eyed on the navy haired blader on the floor before stalking off to answer the door.

"Aw, Maxie don't be that way!"

Tyson scrambled up and hurried after the blond, having a noticeable bulge in his pants. Max opened the door and smiled weekly at the teens on the other side, trying to hide the hickey on his neck and failing miserably.

Both teens on the outside raised an eyebrow at Max's appearance. The shorter of the two smirked when Tyson came to stand beside the blond.

"Is that a banana in your pants or are you just happy to see me?"

Tyson's eyes widened and he began to turn red at the comment. He immediately recognized the lovely, yet mocking/sarcastic voice, but they're appearance had changed…for the better, not that it wasn't good before. The teen's fiery red hair was ungelled and seemed to have grown longer and his ice blue eyes were lined with black eyeliner. He was wearing his famous skin tight white leather pants and an off the shoulder ice blue silk top with belled sleeves and a white leather corset over that, showing off his lithe waist nicely.

"T-Tala!"

Tala's smirked widened at Tyson's stutter. It was obvious he was quiet surprised by his new look.

"I see you remember me Tyson. How sweet of you."

Tala pushed past Tyson, snickering at the growing bulge in his pants. Max looked at the lilac haired teen, whom was holding all the luggage, curiously. He hadn't changed much at all, but he now donned a white dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and a pair of black dress slacks.

"Aren't ya gonna come in?"

Bryan glared at the blond teen, but his gazed softened slightly when he saw the way Max was looking at him. Bryan stepped into the house and Max closed the door behind him and then turned to face the Russian. Max looked up at Bryan with a 'follow me' look and led him upstairs, leaving Tyson and Tala alone in the living room, though neither was sure that was a good idea.

-----------

Once upstairs Max led them down the hall towards his room.

"You and Tala can have my room. I'll stay with either Kai or Tyson."

Max started to open the door to his room, but Bryan grabbed his arm in an almost bruising grip. Bryan saw Max wince and loosened his grip slightly. The lilac haired teen snarled slightly in seeing the hickey on the younger teen's neck. Bryan knew how much the little blond meant to Kai and Kai had been his best friend/younger brother since their days together in the abbey. Sure, they --did- have that one big falling out, but they eventually made up, so if Max was like Kai's little brother, then Max was like his little brother too, and there was no way in hell he was going to let Max room with Tyson. There was just something about Max that made both Bryan and Kai want to protect him and Rei, and probably Tala, want to baby him.

" No. I'll stay in here with you and Tala will stay with the kitty. You are –not- staying with Tyson."

Max blinked cutely at Bryan and nodded slowly. The blond then smiled brightly up at Bryan.

"Okay!"

Just as Max was about to open his door they then heard a glass break and…

"TALA! What the hell are you doing here!"

Max and Bryan shared a look. Kai was back, meaning the ocean-eyed teen had a lot of explaining to do. This was going to prove to be and interesting (and awkward) evening.

-----------

Well I hope you liked it. I don't know how many chapters it'll be just yet, but it'll be longer than 'Tuesday Mornings', that's for sure. I didn't mean for that one to be so short! Well anyways, please review! It makes me happy and when I'm happy I update faster:D.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Hey all! Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! This chapter is up earlier than expected! I didn't get to write any of this chapter on my school trip because my free time was limited, but I felt I needed to write it. So when I got home, I wrote it. I Honestly do not know when the next chapter will be up, however. The end of the school year is very close by and I'm going to be dealing with a lot of things, such as studying and testing and saying goodbye to all of my friends (my school is a private school that only goes up to the 9th grade so my class and the 8th grade class are pretty close and all of us 9th graders are going our separate ways next year). Plus, as my profile states in 'progress of fics' under 'Wednesday Evenings', as soon as school lets out, I'll be going on a family vacation. I'll try my hardest to write some (possibly all) of the chapter while I'm on vacation and finish the rest when I get back and then type it up. Though, this chapter is mainly about Tala's and Kai's past relationship and both of them trying to let go. So this is a pretty long chapter, longer than any of the others anyway .;;;;. So now that I've bored the hell out of you all, on with the fic!

Thoughts:_ /blah blah blah/_

------------

Max ran down the stairs, dragging Bryan along behind him. He stopped short on the last step, Bryan nearly running into him. The blond studied the scene before him curiously. There was a shopping bag on the floor, containing a now broken coffee cup that Kai had bought earlier that day. Tyson, who was standing off to the side trying to stay out of everyone's way, hesitantly reached down and picked the bag up, putting it off to the side. Ocean blue eyes flickered back over to Kai and Tala, frowning slightly at what he saw.

Kai was circling around a narrow-eyed Tala, his crimson eyes raking over his lithe form, obviously liking what he saw. His eyes drifted back to Tala's face, a playful smirk upon his lips.

"Nice…very nice."

Max swore he heard Bryan growl from behind him, but he figured he was just hearing things. He glanced back, seeing Bryan glaring daggers at Kai.

_/Maybe I wasn't hearing things after all…/_

The little blond shrugged to himself and focused his attention back onto Kai and Tala.

Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai's statement, not really knowing what else to do.

_/Does he still love me after he just left me at the Worlds without another word? How could he? Why does he? Or is it simply lust now? Whatever. It doesn't matter to me either way. Kai broke my heart the day he left, and he's certainly not getting what's left of it back. He's still my best friend and he deserves a lot better than me. I can't help him through his times of need, but from what Max says about Rei, I bet he can/_

Tala snapped out of his thoughts in feeling a strong arm wrap around his waist. Confused, he glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see Kai, but instead, he saw his lilac-haired teammate. The redhead looked up at Bryan, giving him a 'what the fuck' look, but realized Bryan was paying no attention to him for he was glaring at the person directly in front of the two of them, Kai. Tala looked towards Kai and also found him glaring. The two elder Russians were seemingly speaking to each other with their eyes.

Kai reluctantly broke the gaze first, making Bryan smirk. He looked towards Max, who was still standing on the stairs, and gave him a 'come here' look. Kai went into the living room and sat down on one of the couches, expecting the others to do the same.

Max reluctantly shuffled over to Kai, trying desperately to hide the hickey Tyson had given him, but Kai's keen eyes had immediately caught sight of it and they had darkened in anger. The bluenette glared darkly at Tyson, who was still standing off to the side watching Max walk over to Kai. Tyson caught sight of the dark glare pinned on him and quickly decided that it was time to make his exit.

Max nervously took a seat next to Kai, Bryan sitting in the chair on Kai's right and Tala stretching out on the love seat directly in front of them.

Crimson eyes looked at Max expectantly.

"Talk."

Max bit his lip nervously.

"W-Well….you see…Rei's birthday is on Sunday and he's never really had a real birthday party before. So I figured since he's turning 16, we can have a big party for him and invite all the teams! Bryan and Tala just decided to come a few days early so they could spend time with you!"

The blond teen smiled brightly at Kai. It was only a little white lie. Most of it had been true anyway. Rei's birthday really was on Sunday and Max had actually been considering having a big surprise party for him.

Kai sighed softly and rubbed his temples.

"Does he know?"

"No…it's a surprise"

"Where is he?"

"In his room….I think he's sleeping."

Kai nodded and glanced towards Tala and Bryan.

"Where will they be staying?"

Max smiles cheerfully at Kai.

"Oh! Yeah, um, Bryan's rooming with me and Tala's rooming with Rei. I was gonna give them my room and go room with Ty, but Bryan insisted on rooming with me!"

Kai nodded a 'Thank you' Bryan's way and Bryan nodded slightly back.

Tala sat up suddenly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch in a sitting position.

"Max, why don't you go help Bryan unpack?"

Max looked at him curiously before smiling and nodding. He knew Tala was up to something. What, he didn't know yet, but he knew he'd soon find out. Flashing Tala a secret look, he proceeded to drag a now standing Bryan out of the room.

Tala stood up and moved to stand before Kai. Wordlessly, he pulled Kai to his feet.

"We need to talk."

Kai nodded and Tala linked arms with him, leading him outside, beginning to walk around Tyson's extensive yard. He frowned slightly, trying to find the right words. Tala stopped suddenly and unlinked his arm from Kai's. Blue eyes studied thier surroundings curiously. They had wandered over to the big tree not far from the pond. Tala sighed softly and walked over to the tree, leaning against it.

Kai looked at him curiously and moved to stand in front of him.

"Tala? What's wrong?"

Tala looked up at him, his blue eyes not betraying his emotions.

"Kai…I…" He paused, looking down at his feet before looking back up at him, "I…want you to move on…"

Kai looked at him in surprise.

"You know?"

Tala shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah…I do. Look, I know it'll be hard for you, but you have to do it. I've been there before. When you left me at the Worlds without saying a word I was heart broken. You didn't call for months and before we hung up you didn't even say 'I love you'. So I figured we were over, but my team helped me move on."

Tala paused for a moment before continuing.

" Kai, we both know it would have never really worked out, even though we both loved each other deeply. Though I still love you, I don't love you -that- way. So I'm begging you…please…-please- move on. For both our sakes."

Tala looked down, a single tear threatening to spill from his eye. He silently cursed himself for being so weak. His training at the abbey taught him to hold back these emotions.

Kai frowned and lifted Tala's chin, wiping away the now spilt tear with his thumb.

"Tala…it's not as easy as you make it sound, but I suppose I'll try to, if it's what's best. Though it seems that you have not truly moved on. You still act as though Boris is watching your every move. Don't think I didn't see the shame in your eyes because you shed that one tear. Tell me Tala, how long as it been since you've cried."

Tala tensed when Kai mentioned Boris' name. He looked away, trying desperately to hold it all inside, to keep in the unshed tears that made his eyes shine.

Kai frowned and moved his hand from Tala's chin to his cheek.

"How long?"

Tala bit his lip and looked back towards Kai.

"10 years…"

Kai's eyes widened slightly. Tala hadn't cried since he was 6 years old. Though Kai hated to ask the next question, he was going to have to if he was going to make Tala move on completely.

"Why did you cry that last time?"

Tala blinked back tears, still trying to hold on to his training.

"W-When Boris first touched me…"

Tala shook his head, unable to continue. His voice was shaky, Kai feeling the cold wetness of Tala's tears on his hand. Tala's answer was what they had all feared for years. They all knew Boris had hit Tala, but they could only suspect the other things he did to him.

But at least now Tala was finally letting it all go. Kai pulled the crying teen close, rubbing his back comfortingly. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before pulling away from each other.

Tala sniffled softly and wiped his eyes, being careful not to smear his eyeliner. He smiled weakly at Kai.

"Thanks…I needed that…"

The bluenette allowed him a half smile.

"I know…but I've been wondering something…"

Tala link arms back with Kai and started back towards the house. He cocked his head to the side cutely.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Are you and Bryan together?"

The redhead teen laughed softly, pushing Kai slightly.

" -NO-! Why would you think that!"

"No reason…he just seems awfully protective over you…"

Tala mock glared at his best friend.

"You know something I don't! Tell me!"

Kai smirked, making Tala look at him curiously.

"He's staked his claim on you, or that's what he told me."

"WHAT! That bastard! Why didn't I know!"

Tala pouted slightly, Kai leading him back into the house. Kai smirked and ruffled Tala's hair slightly.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll see if Bryan and Max are done unpacking."

Tala nodded silently and headed off towards the nearest bathroom

------------

Rei yawned and stretched, sitting up in bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up, stretching once again. Rei jumped slightly in hearing a loud knock on the door. The neko-jin frowned slightly, wondering who it could be.

"Come in?"

The door opened, revealing the lithe form of Tala Ivanov.

Golden eyes widened in surprise.

"Tala!"

Tala flashed him a weak smile.

"Hey…um, Max said I could room with you…I would have roomed with him but Bryan already called it…"

"Yeah su—wait. Bryan's here!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. He won't bite…at least I don't think he will…"

"That's reassure…"

The two teens fell into an awkward silence, neither knowing quiet what to say. They were both on opposite sides of the room, Tala leaning against the now closed door and Rei sitting on the edge of his bed.

Rei sighed softly. This was just perfect. His crushes' ex-boyfriend was here, probably trying to win him back. He suspected his dear team captain was probably overjoyed to see him. As much as Rei hated to admit it, the redhead looked more stunning than usual.

Rei hid a frown. He knew that this was going to be a very awkward visit, for the both of them.

------------

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! It makes me happy:D.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't sue. XD.

Hey all! Sorry for the wait! Exams are finally over, school's finally out and you know what that means! More updates from the wonderful me! XD. But anyway, I had a wonderful vacation and I was able to write this chapter there. Though I couldn't type until today because I was sick on Saturday and Sunday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Now, on with the fic!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah blah/_

------------

The room was quiet, almost as quiet as the kitchen was on Monday. Rei winced visibly at the memory. He frowned and shook his head, effectively ridding himself of all thoughts of Monday afternoon. The neko-jin glanced over at Tala for a moment, and then went back to making his bed.

Tala looked at Rei curiously for a moment, seeing the wince, but said nothing of it, not wanting to start anything. The redhead walked over to his suits cases and unzipped one of them, starting to unpack it, totally ignoring his neko-jin roommate. Silently, Tala began hanging up some of his clothes and putting others in drawers, all the while thinking to himself.

_/Why in the hell did Kai have to bring up Boris? I know that old bastard can't get to me but…still…the thought of him scares the hell out of me. Even now I can sense him all around me. I can hear him whispering lies into my ear, feel his eyes raking hungrily over my body, feel his cold hands against my skin in harsh touches…/_

A tear escaped Tala's eyes, though he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand before Rei saw. The shirt he had been holding before he thought of Boris was lying still folded neatly in his lap. He frowned deeply and shook his head, trying to push all thoughts of the former abbey leader out of his mind. With shaking hands he unfolded the shirt and put it on a hanger, hanging it up afterwards.

_/Okay…Calm down Tala…Boris is in jail and he's not getting out for a long, long time. Now, time to focus on something more important, like 'Operation Get Kai and Rei Together'. Now lets see…how can I do this…hmmm…oh! I've got it/_

Pulling his cell phone out one of his bags, Tala smiled mischievously. Glancing over at Rei for a second, he then quickly texted Bryan.

_/Oh this is going to be so much fun…/_

------------

Kai was sitting on Max's bed, watching Max and Bryan unpack the last of Bryan's things. Suddenly the three teens heard 'P.I.M.P.' by 50 cent coming from the lilac haired teen's pocket.

Kai smirked and rolled his eyes as Bryan pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"Nice ring tone Bryan. But we all know you're not a pimp."

Bryan glared daggers at the crimson-eyed teen.

"Shut the hell up Hiwatari."

Flipping open his phone, which was coincidently identical to Kai's, he silently read Tala's message. Smirking, he closed the phone and slipped it into his pocket.

"Tala wants me to run to the store and get him some cherries. He has cravings like a pregnant woman…"

Kai smirked and nodded while Max giggled softly. Bryan grabbed the keys to the rental car off the dresser and left the room, leaving Kai and Max alone.

_/This is going to be fucking hilarious. Nice going Red./_

------------

Bryan returned a little before dinnertime and immediately started to put Tala's plan into action.

Meanwhile, Kai was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Max was with Kai, Tyson was sitting on the couch in the living room sulking because Max wasn't with him, Rei was folding clothes in the laundry room close to the kitchen, and Tala was sitting in Rei's room, waiting for Bryan to finish his job.

After Bryan had screwed in the last screw, he texted Tala back, telling him that his job was done.

Moments later, they all heard a high-pitched, rather girlish scream coming from Rei's room. Tala, soaking wet and wearing nothing but a thing robe, ran down the stairs, screaming for Kai the whole way.

"KAI! KAI! OH MY GOD, KAI!"

Tala ran into the kitchen and grabbed onto one of the bluenette's arms, holding on for dear life. Kai frowned slightly and looked down at the shorter Russian half concerned and half curious. He grabbed Tala by the shoulders and pushed him away slightly so that he could look in the eye, though Tala didn't let go of his arm.

"Tala, calm down! What the hell's wrong with you?"

By now the redhead and effectively caught the attention of Rei and Tyson, who had just now came into the room, curious about why Tala was screaming.

"THERE'S A FUCKING ROACH IN REI'S BATHROOM! IT WAS FUCKING ON ME! KILL IT KAI! KILL IT!"

Kai rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to snicker.

"Fine, fine. Why the hell are you so afraid of it? It's just a bug, Stop being such a fucking drama queen."

"I'm not being a drama queen!"

Kai walked out of the room, Tala following close behind, still holding onto Kai's arm. Golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

_/My bathroom doesn't have roaches! That bitch is just trying to get Kai alone so he can seduce him! That fucking whore! Who the hell does he think he is/_

With that thought, Rei walked out of the room, following Kai and Tala to his room.

------------

Kai entered Rei's room, heading straight for the bathroom, a pissed Rei right on his heels. Tala stood at the door as if he was afraid to step foot in the room.

Kai looked around the bathroom, but saw no sign of a roach.

"Tala! Where the hell is it? I don't see it anywhere!"

Rei was about open his mouth to say something smart when they both heard a lock click. Frowning they both went back into the bedroom, Kai trying the door and finding it locked from the outside.

He frowned and turned to Rei.

"It's…locked…"

Crimson met gold in a shared look, thinking the same thing while their eyes locked together.

_/Oh shit…this is going to be a long evening…/_

------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think next chapter will be the last chapter! Please review! It makes me update faster and it makes me happy. :D.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it, unfortunately.

Hey all! Well, here it is! The final chapter of 'Wednesday Evenings'. It's sequel, '**Thursday Nights'**, should be out sometime at the end of July! Thanks to all who reviewed this fic!

Thoughts: _/blah blah blah/_

---------------

Rei shifted uncomfortably from his spot on the bed. The silence was unbearable, the only noise being the very faint ticking of the clock in the bathroom. He glanced over to Kai, seeing him leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, arms folded over his chest and his eyes closed.

Rei boredly fiddled with the end of his braided raven hair. His golden eyes flickered over to the digital clock on his nightstand. The neko-jin sighed softly. It had only been 20 minutes.

Rei glanced back of at Kai, not being able to stand it any longer. He just had to break the silence.

"Hey Kai..?"

Though the words were soft, the said Russian still heard them and looked up, waiting for the neko-jin to continue.

"When do you think they'll let us out?"

Kai merely shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Do I look like a fucking mind reader?"

His tone was bitter and his words were harsh. Crimson eyes caught golden in a furious gaze.

Rei winced and looked away.

_/Did I really make him that mad? Now I'll never have a chance with him! Why did I have to draw that stupid picture? Why/_

Rei hung his head sadly and looked at his lap.

_/I'm such an idiot…/_

Kai watched Rei's actions with a slight frown.

_/Why was I so harsh, so bitter? He was just asking a question…but…why did my words affect him so much/_

---------------

After locking Rei and Kai in Rei's bedroom, Tala, Max, and Bryan went into the living room where Tyson had resumed his sulking.

The said bluenette looked up when the trio entered the room.

"I have two questions. Number one; where are Mr. Sourpuss and Rei? Number two; who's gonna finish cooking?"

Bryan rolled his eyes at Tyson, silently wondering how this idiot could be the World Beyblading Champion.

"Kitten and 'Mr. Sourpuss', as you so affectionately call him, are in Kitten's room. Use your imagination. As for the food issue, you obviously don't need any. You can live off your fat until we figure out what we're going to do."

Bryan then turned to Tala, seeing that he was still wearing only a thin robe.

"And you, you look like you need some clothes."

Tyson licked his lips and winked at Tala.

"You look like you need a pimp."

Tala rolled his eyes and ignored Tyson, though his disgust was clearly shown in his eyes. Bryan glared daggers at Tyson, who 'eep'ed and began to find a spot on the ceiling very interesting. Bryan rolled his eyes at Tyson's stupidness and turned to Max.

"Order some pizzas while I get Tala some clothes. Make a least one of them cheese only with extra sauce. Tala's picky."

Tala mock glared at Bryan, who merely smirked and started up the stairs. Tala huffed and followed him soon after.

---------------

It was silent again. Rei could once again hear the ticking of the bathroom clock. The neko-jin looked over at Kai, knowing what he needed to do.

"Kai…? I'm…sorry. I should have never drawn that stupid picture! I really am sorry…I should have at least gotten your permission or something! But do you know why I drew it? Why most of the pictures in my sketchbook are of you? It's because I love you, damn it!"

Rei gasped and immediately clasped his hands over his mouth. He really hadn't meant to say that much.

Kai, who had been looking at the floor, looked up, seeing the sincere gleam in Rei's golden eyes.

"I don't love you."

Rei bit his lip and looked away, tears welling up in his eyes. He never thought rejection would hurt so much.

"But…I do feel -something- towards you. It's more than one would feel for a friend, a best friend even, yet, it's different from what one would feel for a brother. Since Tala's told me to let him go, I've realized this. You're…special to me Rei. However, I don't believe I've fully let go."

Rei wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and stood up, walking over to Kai, coming to stand in front of him. The look in his beautiful golden eyes was desperate, just like the tone of his voice. He -needed- Kai.

"I can help you move on!"

Kai looked at him a little skeptically.

"Kai, please! You said it yourself that I was special to you! Maybe after you let Tala go completely, that special feeling towards me will become love! We'll never know unless we try!"

Kai nodded slowly.

"I guess we could give it a try…"

Rei smiled happily and hugged Kai, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Rei realized what he had done and blushed deeply, looking at Kai shyly.

Kai blinked a few times before getting over his shock and gave Rei a half smile.

"Well…since we're a couple now, I guess you're allowed to do that."

Rei looked at Kai still blushing, but his gaze soon turned thoughtful.

"Hey Kai...?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did we get so worked up over a stupid picture in the first place?"

---------------

Bryan looked through Max's clothes until he found a pair of shorts he thought might fit Tala. He threw them at Tala, Tala easily catching them.

"They might be a little short, but the tee shirt I gave you will cover them anyway so it won't really matter."

Tala nodded and stood from his spot on Max's bed. He tucked a lock of red hair behind his hair and looked up at Bryan.

"Bryan...?"

"What?"

Tala looked away.

"It's nothing. Never mind."

Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Tala, just go ahead and say it."

Tala bit his lip and looked back at Bryan.

"I just wanted to say thanks…"

Bryan looked at Tala for a moment, hesitating slightly before speaking.

"For what?"

Tala smiled slightly.

"For everything…"

They stood there, Bryan staring at Tala and Tala looking away, suddenly finding a spot on the wall very interesting.

_/This sounds so corny, but…I could get lost in his eyes. Is it possible I feel more for him than just lust/_

Bryan faintly heard the doorbell ring and snapped out of his thoughts.

"Get dressed. The pizzas are here."

With that said, Bryan walked out of the room, leaving Tala alone.

The redhead stood there a moment before getting dressed. He silently wondered if he was going to have a happy ending like he knew Kai and Rei would have. Closing his eyes, he silently wished he would.

---------------

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter! Please review! It makes me happy:D! Oh and don't forget to look for '**Thursday Nights**' near the end of July!


End file.
